


Not in a Holodrama

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian Andor doesn't need to wink to get his man, Cassian Andor is not a honeypot, IDEK anymore this was just for fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Cassian leaned his hip against the bar, deliberately drawing his gaze across the room until it skimmed past his target. The young Imperial officer had been watching him since he walked in, hunched over a pint of something violently purple that he sipped at occasionally.That was good. He was here to be watched, had painstakingly crafted this alias to draw the man’s attention. If he was looking at Cassian, he wasn’t looking at the rest of Cassian’s team.





	Not in a Holodrama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliciaSinCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/gifts).



Cassian leaned his hip against the bar, deliberately drawing his gaze across the room until it skimmed past his target. The young Imperial officer had been watching him since he walked in, hunched over a pint of something violently purple that he sipped at occasionally.

That was good. He was here to be watched, had painstakingly crafted this alias to draw the man’s attention. If he was looking at Cassian, he wasn’t looking at the rest of Cassian’s team.

Cassian let his gaze wander back. He met the officer’s eyes, blinked slowly, and let the smallest of smiles tease at the corner of his mouth. The man licked his lips.

Pushing off of the bar, knocking once on the bartop as he pulled away, Cassian started walking toward the man. The officer straightened, the crisp grey of his uniform stretching over broad shoulders. Cassian catalogued as he walked, mentally identifying any weak points in the man’s stance, the amount of alcohol still in his glass, whether his hands wavered at all where they curved around its stem.

If they fought hand to hand, Cassian would be at a disadvantage. Durasteel reinforced spine, artificially enhanced left lung, a knee that occasionally refused to hold his weight in the frigid cold of Echo base; his body carried years of abuse that this man could (and likely would) use to dismantle him.

It was a good thing he had a blaster. And a vibroblade. And that Bodhi sat just to the man’s right, pretending to be entranced with his own drink, his own blaster tucked into a holster just under Bodhi’s left arm. (The one Cassian had carefully and meticulously strapped into place hours before, admiring the way it framed Bodhi’s chest, and made him stand just that much straighter.)

The officer was watching him walk, so Cassian slowed his steps, giving him something to admire. At the bar, he spread his hands over the bartop, leaning forward to search for the bartender. The officer laid his hand on the bartop next to Cassian’s, the sides of their hands just barely brushing.

“The bartender here is terrible. I hope you’re not desperately thirsty.”

Cassian turned, angling his body toward the man and brushing his hand down the man’s arm as he went. No weapons up that sleeve, though it was a small comfort when considering the number of other places to tuck a blade into a uniform. Cassian was well versed in those tactics.

He settled his face into something resembling coy, leaning just a hair too close to be excused for casual conversation. “Should have stayed in my room, the bar was fully stocked there, and the only thing I had to wait on was myself.”

He laid his hand on the officers arm, just above his elbow, holding his gaze for a few moments. “Maybe you’d like to come back and take a look with me, see if there’s something you’d like more than your current beverage.”

Cassian pulled back, gratified by the way the officer leaned forward in response. He winked, and bit his lip for good measure. The officer frowned, a line appearing between his eyebrows. “Are you alright? It’s just… seems like you might have something in your eye.”

Cassian saw Bodhi turn his head toward them, peering at Cassian over the officer’s shoulder. Cassian chuckled, winking once more.

“See, just there. You did it again.”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean. I was just giving you a friendly wink.” He tried not to let how tense he felt bleed through into his voice, but Bodhi shook his head just slightly, his eyes widening. He probably wasn’t being very successful at casual then.

“You know, I think I’ve had enough to drink for the night actually. A rain check perhaps, if you’ll be on the station for a few days.”

Cassian made a face of disappointment, frowning and shaking his head. “Apologies. I will be leaving in the morning. It seems it was not meant to be.”

The officer gave him a dismissive smile, stepping out of Cassian’s space and walking toward the exit. Cassian waited a beat, sighed, then lifted his wrist to his mouth and activated his comm.

“Looks like plan B it is, I assume you’re still in position.”

There was a brief burst of static, followed by a thud, then Baze’s voice calmly announced, “Got him.”

Cassian looked back over at the bar, where Bodhi had dropped his wallowing act and was now shaking with laughter.

“What?”

He hiccuped. “You - you can’t!”

Jyn’s voice broke over the comm. “Get him out of there before he draws too much attention.” There was a pause, then she continued, voice wavering in amusement. “And maybe learn how to wink before your next honeypot mission. You look like a deranged Kowakian monkey-lizard.”

Cassian moved to reply, but at that moment Bodhi let out a sharp squeak, desperately trying to suck air into his lungs through his laughter. “Monkey-lizard!”

Grabbing Bodhi around the waist, Cassian tugged him off of his stool and started guiding them through the bar toward the door. “Did someone put something in your drink? What’s wrong with you?” he hissed.

Bodhi stumbled against him, the pair of them barely making it out the door into the corridor that led toward where their shuttle was docked before his next fit of laughter. Stopping to lean up against the wall, Bodhi attempted to catch his breath, bursts of giggles randomly escaping his mouth. Finally he seemed to regain some control and he looked up at Cassian. “How are you a spy when you can’t even wink? Isn’t that like…half of spying, winking at someone from across the room?”

Cassian sputtered. “Seriously? That’s what you think I do?”

Bodhi turned serious, reaching over to take Cassian’s face in his hands. “Oh, love, I know you do more than that.” He grinned then, leaning in close to murmur against Cassian’s neck. “But honestly, like at least 25% of it ought to be winking.Or else the holodramas have been lying to us all these years.”

Cassian scowled, pushing Bodhi carefully away. “I don’t recall you complaining about my flirting technique when we first started dating.”

Bodhi gave him a fond smile, starting to walk toward the shuttle hangar. “I don’t recall you ever winking before either. Must not have wanted to take your eyes off my lovely face.”

“I don’t know, the view from behind is pretty spectacular too.”

Bodhi turned mid-step, spreading his arms wide. “Are you saying you only love me for my body, Cass?”

Cassian could see the glint of plasteel under his arm, the strap of leather across his chest, and a flash of desire sped through him, making him pick up his pace toward the shuttle. He caught Bodhi around the waist, and pushed him over to the wall of the corridor, caging him in with his body. Then he leaned in close, Bodhi’s eyes tracking every movement until their lips just barely brushed against each other. Bodhi arched against him.

“Maybe next time you should be the honeypot and I’ll stick to luring people into dark alleys.”

He felt Bodhi nod in response, pressing a brief kiss against his mouth before pulling away. Then he watched the realization of what Cassian had said pass with growing horror over Bodhi’s face, his mouth working as he attempted to deflect. Cassian smiled, pushed off the wall, and headed to the shuttle.

“Wait! That’s not what I meant!”

Passing a mirrored surface, Cassian paused and winked at his reflection. _Oh._ Okay, maybe he did need to work on that…


End file.
